


【双K】Get it Right

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 人们选择和什么人生活在一起，并不都像是在超市里选购商品。
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Killer, Eustass Kid/Killer
Kudos: 2





	【双K】Get it Right

**Author's Note:**

> 很抱歉不是你想象中的他们，只是我想象中的。  
> 现pa，生活故事  
> BGM：《Exogenesis: Symphony Part 3》Muse

Killer会在家里做早餐，给Kid的盘子里多一片培根。Kid应该不太喜欢，因为那些油腻的东西并不怎么诱人。盘子里还有鸡蛋和香肠，但所有的食材都被放进同一面煎锅里用同一种方法烹饪，口感和味道几乎没什么差别。

Kid会低下头盯着他的食物，拖着叉子在上面扎出小洞，直到它们全都凉透。油脂凝固在盘子上，看上去格外不健康。离迟到很近了，他才从透明包装袋里抽出两片面包，就着鸡蛋匆匆吃掉，机械地咀嚼吞咽，一口气喝掉整杯水，然后拎着书包出门。

那时候他们很少拥有说得上愉快的早晨，但Kid从来没有抱怨过什么。在他被Killer从他母亲的兄弟那里弄出来之前，他没有上学，白天在街区里晃荡，晚上也干过抢劫和盗窃；和其他无所事事的青少年分享街巷的肮脏隅角和很差的香烟；不在乎食物，每顿饭都吃得像是住在阁楼里的灰姑娘。

一个星期天的傍晚，那是Killer第一次见到他。雨已经停了，屋顶边缘的天际是深灰色的，就像车库里蒙尘的塑料布。Kid坐在家门口有点潮湿的台阶上，黑色的短靴上沾着泥，嘴角贴着白色的医用胶布。Killer走过去的时候手里拿着的雨伞还在滴水。而Kid微仰着头，缓慢地朝干燥的天空吐着烟雾，夹着的烟快烧到手指上去了。

能看出他化了点妆，深色的眼线，嘴唇很鲜艳，但那时Killer不知道他还用口红。不管是哪一种颜色，都让他的脸显得更苍白了。年轻而脆弱，皱着眉望向仍未晴朗的天空，又打量Killer停在房子前的车。

那辆车很旧，有时发动机会出点小问题，好在Killer很擅长修好它。Kid没有流露出任何情绪。他不在乎天气，不在乎夹克的口袋里有没有下一支烟，不在乎是否会有人回来准备晚餐。他出门时不带钥匙。他在Killer的面前爬上房子外墙上的旧水管，踩着缀有青苔的砖石拉开没有上锁的窗户，爬进二楼自己的房间。

Killer站在房子的正门前，几乎可以听见Kid下楼梯时发出的沉重脚步声，那种陈旧的木质楼梯，无论是孩子还是大人踩上去都会吱呀作响。但至少还没到坍塌的地步，Killer家里的楼梯也一个样。Kid打开门让他进来，让他坐在客厅的深棕色单人沙发上，地板上很干净，没有铺地毯，看上去很冷清。但房子里的每一处都很干净，比Killer预想得要整洁许多。

Killer不知道Kid是不是那种青少年——会为了大人给的零花钱而不耐烦地打扫家里，也不知道自己是否希望对方是。Killer觉得Kid本身并不喜欢抽烟。他只是需要那些东西，同龄人之间所热衷的，香烟和酒，勒索和斗殴，还有些更难以矫正的恶习。Killer第一次见到他时，他完完全全地属于那样的境地。

或许他曾经在那里体会到过自由；但他属于那一切，那里的一切也属于他。他会同时感到自由与痛苦。Killer觉得自由和痛苦本身就是不平凡的。但Kid并不知道，Kid从一开始就是不同的。

Killer模糊地记得Kid的母亲，长而直的红发，深褐色的眼睛，是和Killer的生活息息相关却又十分遥远的存在。现在，她的孩子，长大成人，毫不像她却又同她一模一样。Killer在看见他用口红和化妆品时仍然有点吃惊，不是因为他是个男孩，而是因为Killer几乎已经忘了他母亲的模样，在那一瞬间却全都想了起来。

她酒红色的裙摆曾在家族的地板上摇曳。Killer觉得自己记忆中她的模样或许只是幻想，或许他从未正面打量过她的脸。Killer想起她的面孔只是因为Eustass Kid, 这个红发的孩子，总是用深褐色的眼睛望着过去和现在的一切。

这样一个男孩，十八岁的少年，已经比以前要好了许多。Killer知道他并不想给自己找麻烦，但他们处理问题的时候从来都不曾愉快——当然，也没什么人会在青少年搞出的那堆破事中感到愉快。Kid不总是能听进别人的劝告，而Killer也不总是有耐心扮演家长的身份。Killer不擅长这个，不知为何却已经开始了，比他自己预想得更早一些，只是不必从清理尿布开始练习。

一开始是香烟，倒也不比尿布好很多。Killer过去也吸烟，但似乎并没有染上烟瘾。认识的人递过来，Killer接了，别在耳后，又或者用别人的打火机将它点燃，说不上享受。Killer不知道Kid为什么仍在抽烟。

他坚持要从Kid的口袋里拿走那包烟，Kid看上去像是头失去了食物的幼狼，目光凶狠但无动于衷。对，无动于衷。这大概就是Kid应对他的方法其一，置顶的那一条，优先考虑的做法。Kid似乎对各种各样的管教都没什么看法，鄙夷？冷漠？所有这些都令他直接转身离开，又或是沉默着任其发生。

Killer知道Eustass Kid不是那样的，他见过他之前的模样。如果说这便是Kid的改变——Killer开始考虑自己的做法是否也有不妥。不是说Killer希望看到他反抗，抵抗着拒绝他们的生活。但Killer的确想要Kid告诉他们：他想要什么，不想要什么，是讨厌还是痛恨。而不是像这样，无动于衷。

冷掉的晚餐仍然摆在桌面上，覆盖着厚厚一层保鲜膜，如同一具被封存起来的尸体。在那之下，像是有什么死去了。Killer晚班回来以后很疲惫，把那盘食物扔进冰箱之后也没再管Kid在做什么。他还没有掌握驯服一头野兽的方法。有的人一生都没能掌握，却也成为了父母——但有时候，他们所要面对的并不是野兽。他们不得不面对的只是他们自己。

人们选择和什么人生活在一起，并不都像是在超市里选购商品。Kid像是要做个有关垃圾食品的抽样测试，把货架上的薯片和膨化甜食一样接一样地扔进购物车里。他们买了牛奶、橘子汁、很多蔬菜、鸡蛋、意面、卷饼。Kid总是会担起责任消灭掉他自己选择的所有食物，这一点上几乎是合作的、体贴的、令人称赞的。Killer留意着Kid的饭量，这会令他感到和自己生活在一起的的确只是个成长期中的孩子。Kid还会长高、长大，在他的眼前，在今后的时间里。

Kid帮眼前的年轻女性拿了桶她够不着的薯片，但她似乎有点激动，又或是羞涩之类的。她没能准确接住他递来的。那桶薯片咚的一声跌进了她的购物车里，而她匆匆地推着它离开。Killer确信就算那是一整桶沙沙作响的调味碎末，她也会乐意买下它。

他问Kid有没有考虑在什么地方打工，兼职之类的，超市说不定很适合他。如果他对零花钱的数额感到不满意——但Kid只是皱眉，表情不悦，说没想过。

Kid的生日是在冬天，圣诞之后。在他们的第一个圣诞，Killer像是个第一次做父亲或兄长的新手，在礼品店里兜兜转转，犹犹豫豫，直到女店员放下手中的事情来招待他。从她稳重而又熟练的语气推断，或许她已经在这间商店工作了十年有余。她可以从顾客的表情和着装上看出他们想要怎样的礼物，预算如何，将要送给谁——但她还是亲切地开口询问了。

  
他说他想送一份礼物给他的弟弟。

最后Killer挑了一双手套，小牛皮，很暖和，不太会被人拒绝的深色，袖口有不太明显的编织格纹。他知道即使是在冬天，Kid也总是露着双手，有时会习惯性地把手伸到面前呵气。

但人们铲雪的时候都需要一双手套——大概这次Kid不能再以此为借口推脱了。他想象Kid不情愿地戴上手套，从车库的角落里找出上一个冬天使用过的铁锹。手套遮住了他细长的手指，打理细致的指甲，他便不能再向每一个人炫耀他鲜艳的指甲油。有些可惜，但很值得。

隔天，还没到Killer下班的时候，Kid来找他，问他什么时候才能搞定。他们又一起去了前一天的那家商店，站在货架边热情招待顾客的仍是昨天的女店员。她似乎认出了Killer也可能没有。她走上来，很随意地问他们是兄弟吗。Kid沉沉地看了她一眼，带着点嗤笑——他们以前从未被人当作是兄弟。因为发色迥异，眼睛不同，就连肤色也不太一样。

但她仍然这样问了。Kid没有回答，他望向Killer，淡漠的，无动于衷的，就像是他从不和这个世界上的任何人保持关联——

Killer很肯定地回答，是的。她笑了笑，露出洁白的牙齿，Kid也生硬地微笑了一下作为回应。他说他想买礼物给他的朋友，男生。他们挑了一阵，Kid不是很满意，便空着手回了家。

在圣诞那天，Killer收到了来自Kid的礼物。一条围巾，真的很老派——就像他送他手套一样。包装是相同的彩纸，彩带也一模一样，显然出自同一家商店。

在后来的后来，许久之后的另一个圣诞。Killer突然想起了这件事，便问Kid，后来他回去那家商店的时候，是否有再被问起过他们是兄弟的事。

Kid回忆了一下，说有。他告诉Killer，那时候女店员再次热情地关心起他礼物的赠送对象，就好像她对这个世界上的一切礼物都抱有兴趣。他对此感到厌烦，却仍然回答是的。她包装的时候，手停了停，抬起头来告诉他。她望着他，她说，虽然很冒昧，但她觉得他的哥哥应该非常爱他。

或许她说出这句话的时候想着的是她自己的男孩们。她像是位母亲，理应是称职而周到的，也说不定她过去有个年幼的弟弟，她看见他们，便想起家里最小的那些孩子们。

他当时被爱这个字给吓坏了。于是他沉默了一阵，直到她彻底包装完礼物，将点缀着蝴蝶结的包装盒交给他。

他说谢谢。他说他知道。

她微笑着祝他们圣诞快乐。

他点点头，也说圣诞快乐。

END


End file.
